The Twelve Great Heroes
by Kd7sov
Summary: Ages ago, or so the stories tell, the power of Alchemy ruled over the world of Weyard. In time, man's dreams gave birth to untold strife. These dreams would have torn the world apart if not for a few brave and wise men and women. This is their story, and
1. The Heroes

Yay, my first fic!

(Are you excited?)

You bet I am!

(I think he's excited.)

Let's set up our procedure. Guest muses for this fic are:

The Great Healer of Vale and Kraden

And now for the disclaimer from a friendly muse.

I, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, assert that not only does Kd7sov not own the rights to Golden Sun, he has no particular desire to interfere with them. He also does not own me; I come from Ms. J. K. Rowling.

I'm experimenting with styles, so tell me what you think!

* * *

**The Twelve Great Heroes**

To: General Khalee, Interim Governor of Tolbi

From: Colonel Andre, Tolbi Science and Archaeology Division

The included document, recently found in the ruins of Vale, is provided in response to your query, regarding Isaac's quest. My team thinks it will provide some assistance.

* * *

Once, long ago, the power of Alchemy shone forth across Weyard. All lived in prosperity and peace, until there arose some few men, who did seek to bring all under their sway. Still there were some who did oppose their rule, but behold, after a mighty battle these few were banished unto Mount Aleph, whither they did build the town of Vale.

And lo, they did meet together, and did design a plan, yea, one much fraught with cunning and risk. And they did select of their number twelve heroes, six men and six women, who would go forth to seal away the power of Alchemy forevermore, for they knew that there was no other way that the power-mad men might be stopped. And the names of the heroes were these: Of the clan of Venus: Peter the Strong, Gerald the Large, Felicia the True. Of the clan of Mars: Martok the Fierce, Alaine the Brave, Philip the Grim. Of the clan of Jupiter: Alexander the Curious, Zephyre the Swift, Kinshi the Understanding. Of the clan of Mercury: Mirabel the Calm, Andre the Wise, Hoa-iasa the Good. And these Twelve did go forth even unto places of great elemental power, and there did they construct wondrous lighthouses. Yea, these lighthouses were unmatched for skill and majesty.

Then did the Twelve meet again at Lemuria, and they did work a mighty Psynergy, such that they might draw unto themselves at a later time all of Weyard's Alchemy. Then did they go again unto the lighthouses which they had built, to each lighthouse according to those elements it did not oppose, and behold, the lights thereof shone forth the colors of Alchemy. And they did ascend even unto the tops, yea, the very aeries thereof, and at the appointed time they did release that Psynergy which they had cast. Thus did they call unto themselves all the power of Alchemy, and those that were upon the lighthouse of their own element were transformed into Elemental Stars. And at that time did the lighthouses cease to shine.

And the Stars were borne by their fellows, who did set the final traps and obstacles in the lighthouses. But lo, Alchemy was not yet wholly sealed away. And the stars were borne even unto Mount Aleph, whither the people of Vale had constructed a mighty Sanctum unto Sol. And lo, in the heart of the volcano was a great chamber, and thither were the Stars borne. And behold, the eight who did remain of the Twelve did pool their power, and they did make a guardian for the Stars, a Wise One, who did live only to protect Weyard, and they did empower it with all power and skill of Psynergy. And when the Wise One did pull itself free of the earth it did shake itself, and many small stones and gems did fly therefrom and land everywhere, and behold, these stones were imbued with Psynergies, such as Lash and Frost. And the four women of the Twelve who did remain human suffered themselves to become statues, that they might bear and protect the Elemental Stars until the end of time, and the Djinn were imprisoned therein, even all sevenscore and four.

And the four men who were all that did remain of the Twelve did leave the chamber and arm the mighty trap which did guard it, and they did become the first four Elders of Vale. And lo, in the moment that the trap was set was the seal on Alchemy complete, and all the Psynergy stones did shatter save four. And behold, a new Psynergy Stone did appear in the plaza of Vale, because of the Stars which were nearby. And the Elders of Vale did send forth some few people from each clan, that they might guard the lighthouses, that they be not lit should the stars be taken. And this was the end of Alchemy.

* * *

Well? How's the style? Should I write Part Two: The Djinn? Ordinarily I wouldn't ask, but I am having some trouble writing it and would like to know if I would just be wasting my time on an unappreciated project. 


	2. The Djinn

Wahoo! Venus and Ramses, Zagan and Cybele! I got reviews!

(Calm down. They're just reviews.)

Yeah, but they're reviews! And they're positive! And two of them are from authors of the Supreme Seven!

Mierin Eronaile: Oh, thank you! I have a first reviewer! Sure, I'll continue.

Master of Reality: Wow, you really think it's good? And you think of me as a friend? Thank you… By the way, you also cleared up my writers' block; I finished my first draft the afternoon that I read your review.

Golden Sun Geek: Well, thank you for your consideration. And it's on your fave list! By the way, as my bio indicates, Dumbledore is not my only muse.

Mablung Elensar: Short and to the point. I like that. I'm on it.

The Big Rocky Eye: Awww… You're just saying that third line because you haven't seen me try to write in Modern, with characters to keep straight. Archaic is easy, requiring only a little practice.

jedigirl2001: Thank you for reviewing! I must say, I don't see a lot of Tolkien in this, myself. More King James. This story has actually been floating around in my head longer than my muses. There's a story behind that, but it can wait until after the Djinn's.

Wow, six reviews! I don't think I've seen that many on very many first chapters! Thank you all again.

And not one person said anything about the hundred forty four Djinn or the four Psynergy stones that did not break. The Djinn number is a little affectation of mine; my favorite number of twelve, and twelve Djinn each for twelve party members is more reasonable to me than nine each for eight. The stones are the ones that eventually became Air's Rock, Gaia Rock, Aqua Rock, and Magma Rock.

* * *

Lo, and behold, when the Twelve did set forth, that they might build their lighthouses, then did those who did remain in Vale combine their Psynergy; and with it they did send forth a call. And verily, all that did possess some power of Psynergy heard this call, but they wist not what it was. But the Djinn, which had hidden themselves as pets and dumb beasts among all the peoples of the world, did also hear the call, and by ones and twos did they slip away in the night; and in their own ways did they journey unto Mount Aleph and Vale, even every one, and their numbers were one hundred twoscore and four.

And lo, those who did live at Vale, which had been of the Society of Sol, did speak with these Djinn. And they did perform several experiments, that they might determine what they might do; for the mighty Jupiter Prophetess Deborah did speak unto them, saying:

There shall arise heroes in the distant future; and if their quest doth fail, then shall Weyard fall to pieces. And they shall fail if they do not find and use the Djinn, even to the utmost capacities thereof. Therefore, find all that can be known of these elementals; and inscribe on Psynergetic tablets how to direct them to combine their summoning energies. Then must these tablets be hidden and the Djinn placed in the bearers of the Stars.

Thus did they discover all those things that might be done to, by, and with the Djinn. And they did indeed scribe their records in ancient runic script on mystic tablets, which they did hide in caves and divers places. And on some did they set mighty guardians, that the heroes might not have too much power too quickly. And others did lie beyond puzzles that only specific Psynergies might solve.

And lo, the Twelve did return, even the Elemental Stars and their bearers, and the Djinn did of their own accord follow them into Sol's Sanctum. And when the women were turned to statues, behold, the Djinn did Set themselves to them; and when all the Djinn were Set, then were the Stars placed in the bearers' hands, and the Djinn did find themselves trapped. Thus were all the instructions of Deborah fulfilled.

* * *

And there it is. I'd like to thank Master of Reality again for breaking my writer's block.

Alright, I promised jedigirl a story… About six months ago a friend of mine handed me a game called Golden Sun: The Lost Age and told me I had to play it. I got as far as Naribwe before he asked to have it back, but I was hooked. Having not played the first game, I had no idea what the introduction stuff meant, but Zagan had sent my mind racing. Eventually I got ahold of my own copies of both games and understood a lot more, but this chapter has been around, in a nebulous form, about twice as long as the other.

Well, I think that turned out okay.


End file.
